El blanco más fácil
by Rinoax
Summary: Dando un paseo por Storybrooke, Bella tiene una reunión repentina que traerá consigo algunas revelaciones.


**Fandom: Once Upon a time.**

**Pairing: Rumpelstiltskin/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a sus creadores. **

**Sumario: Dando un paseo por Storybrooke, Bella tiene una reunión repentina que traerá consigo algunas revelaciones. **

**NA:/ Siguiente Shortfic de la serie Momentos perdidos y cosas cotidianas. No pensaba colgarlo todavía, pero bueno aquí está, un regalito por la nueva temporda. Secuela de Corazones desgarrados; Pozos, abrazos y encuentros y Cayendo en la ducha.**

* * *

**El blanco más fácil.**

Bella paseaba por las calles de aquella pequeña ciudad en la que todo se había revuelto en unos pocos días, a causa de la magia que Rumpelstilskin había traído, pero a pesar de la destrucción que aun reinaba por las calles, estaba agradecida de que pudiera estar en un sitio abierto y tranquilo. Los habitantes todavía no estaban dispuestos a salir como lo habían hecho hasta ahora, pero había visto a unos cuantos valientes deambular por los caminos para inspeccionar los daños, sin una escolta ni guardias que los protegiesen de la posible aparición de la reina. No como ella, ya que aunque pareciese que estaba sola y a merced de cualquier peligro, Rumpelstilskin no andaba lejos, vigilándola de cualquier alma que osase molestarla. El como lo hacía era un misterio, pero era algo que la hacía sentir segura, algo que no había podido sentir en mucho tiempo.

Suspiró relajada, observando cada rincón y cada casa de aquella ciudad que parecía querer despertar. Una joven, casi sin estar cubierta por ropas y con tonos rojos en su pelo, salió de la posada junto con una mujer de pelo canoso. Daba la impresión de que estaban olisqueando el aire de su alrededor, atentas a cualquier peligro. Las entendía perfectamente, ya que aquel lugar, ahora mismo estaba rodeado de peligros y admiraba la valentía que tenían al dar cada paso hacía adelante.

Continuó caminando y descubriendo puestos extraños, uno cubierto con una gran ventana que mostraba atuendos extravagantes, otros con comidas curiosas llamadas helado, hamburguesas y perritos calientes. Incluso había visto uno con centenares de flores frescas que jamás había llegado a ver en los libros.

Había tantas cosas nuevas que a cualquiera le tomaría muchos años para poder ver todo. Aunque el único sitio en el que realmente se podría encontrar la mayor colección de cosas extravagantes era si uno se adentraban en la tienda de Rumpelstilskin. Pero no muchos tenían el valor para hacerlo y ahora, menos todavía, ya que había salido a la luz la verdadera identidad del señor Gold. La única con el coraje suficiente para adentrarse una y otra vez en su tienda sin un ápice de duda o de terror, era la salvadora.

Emma Swan, la única que podía romper la maldición capa a capa, era la esperanza de que los finales felices volvieran. Ella era la protagonista pero sabía que Rumpelstilskin no iba a quedarse con las manos quietas. No era estúpida, sabía que de una forma u otra, él acabaría vengándose de la reina. Solo esperaba que el momento en el que sucediera, él le permitiese hacerle recordar que aun tenía alma y que no debía desperdiciarla.

Se detuvo cuando notó el viento moviendo su nuevo y extraño vestido, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. El bello de su nuca se erizó y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, provocando que de forma instintiva, acabara abrazándose a sí misma con sus propios brazos. La sensación de libertad que estaba sintiendo en aquel momento, era abrumadora.

Pero ese sentimiento acabó rompiéndose en unos segundos.

-¿Bella? -dijo una voz. Ella cogió aire sorprendida ya que no había escuchado aquella voz en décadas, y menos aun, de una forma tan llena de afecto. Lo único que recordaba, era tristeza, decepción...repulsión. -¿Eres tú verdad?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio pero su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse mientras los nervios la invadían. No pudo detener que su mente recordase la última vez que lo había visto, su rostro contorsionado por el odio mientras la abandonaba en una jaula y a merced de la reina.

Nadie la había creído, ni siquiera el hombre que debería haberlo hecho.

El hombre se movió a su alrededor con pasos dudosos y se paró en frente de ella para observarla, contemplándola como si fuera un recuerdo lejano. Lo que ella vio en sus ojos, no se asemejaba ni una pizca a lo que se había reflejado en los ojos de Rumpelstilskin cuando la miró por primera vez al encontrarse después de tantos años.

-Bella...sabía que eras tú.-susurró su el hombre mientras la atrapaba entre sus brazos sin su permiso.

No quería estar confinada. Había estado atrapada por tanto tiempo que ahora ya apenas podía confiar en alguien. Algunas veces había estado atada o bajo los efecto de la medicación sin poder moverse durante días. Pero lo peor de todo era que estaba destrozada al sentir desconfianza hacía su padre. El lazo que los había unido en antaño, estaba roto en pedazos.

-¿Donde has estado? ¡La bestia dijo que habías muerto! -dijo exaltado, soltando su cuerpo para tomar las mejillas de ella entre sus manos.

Ella rompió el contacto con un secó paso hacía atrás.

-Tiene un nombre señor French y no tienes ningún derecho a llamarle de esa manera.

Sabía que al referirse a él de aquella forma, lo había herido pero no le importaba. Estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida como para que aquello la afectara.

-Oh, no me digas que todavía sigues imaginado que...

-No me imagino nada. Lo que siento por él es real, lo ha sido durante todos estos años.

-¡Bella, él es un monstruo!-rechazó el hombre mientras agitaba sus brazos con un intento de que sus gestos la ayudasen a entrar en razón. -La reina dijo que te ayudaría a romper el hechizo bajo el cual estabas influenciada.

-No había ningún hechizo. Solo amor verdadero.

-Estoy seguro de que hizo algo. Ese ser es despreciable, no hace más que traer desgracia y dolor. Nos manipula a su antojo y nos quita lo que queremos para sus propios propósitos egoístas.

-Deberías estarle agradecido de que salvara nuestro reino. Ni siquiera te obligó a hacer un trato con él. Y ahora me está protegiendo de la reina.

-¿Agradecido? ¡Ese demonio casi me mata dos veces!

Ella parpadeó sorprendida pero los entrecerró en cuanto él agarró con fuerza sus hombros, intentando sujetarla como si pensase que iba a desfallecer por sus nuevas.

-¿Dos veces?

-La primera casi me tira del torreón de nuestro castillo porque creía que yo te había matado. La segunda casi me rompe todos los huesos por una taza. ¡Una miserable taza, Bella!

Ella cerró los ojos. Rumpelstilskin lahabía advertido de antemano sobre lo que le había hecho y sobre el segundo incidente con su padre. No aprobaba la violencia pero había entendido sus razones perfectamente. Aquella taza, había sido todo para él. El único recuerdo que había tenido de su felicidad con ella y por consiguiente, también su continua tortura. Una que él pensaba que merecía.

La ignorancia que su padre tenía por aquel pequeño objeto, era dolorosa. No sabía lo que había hecho, no entendía que lo había herido de una forma inimaginable. El dolor que él había sufrido, había sido mucho más dañino que él daño físico que Rumpelstilskin había infligido en su padre. Tampoco entendía que había sido su blanco gracias a las manipulaciones de la reina.

No podía ver los verdaderos sentimientos de aquel que llamaba "monstruo". Él nunca sería capaz de ver que él nunca la había abandonado en las garras de un enemigo. No como su propio padre había hecho.

-Bella entra en razón. Es es un monstruo inestable, sentir algo por él no trae nada bueno.

-Lo que hizo papa, fue drástico pero tenía sus razones. Él siempre las tiene. ¿Sabes porque te hizo aquello? .-él negó con su cabeza. - Lo hizo porque me había perdido. Se sentía culpable y destrozado porque pensaba que había dejado morir a su amor verdadero. Pensó todo aquello gracias a ti...Señor French.

-Bella, por favor...-susurró él hombre ante la tozudez de su hija.

Ella se apartó, obligándolo a soltar su agarre de nuevo.

-Aquella taza rota, era lo único que le quedaba de mí. Hurgaste en la herida y le recordaste el dolor de nuevo. Él nunca ha dejado de quererme. Me dejó marchar porque creía que estaría mejor con mi familia, lejos de él. Tenía miedo y dudó de mi afecto por él...dijo que nunca podría amarlo, pero lo hago. -ella tomó aire y cerró los ojos un momento, ocultando sus lágrimas. -Me dejaste en manos de la reina y ella me encerró. Se que es fácil caer en la palabrería de la reina, pero debiste haberme creído a mí por encima de ella. Yo nunca te he dado razones para que dudases de mi.

-Él te puso bajo un hechi...

-¡No lo hizo! Incluso después de un tiempo deberías haberme visitado, pero me ignoraste como si no hubiera existido. Los métodos y los juicios de Rumpelstilskin no son siempre honorables pero él no me habría dejado desamparada y no habría dejado que nadie me hiciese daño.

-Bella...-murmuró débilmente su padre mientras alargaba la mano en un intento de volver a acercar a su hija al mundo real. Ella empezó a dar un paso atrás pero una mano atrapó la muñeca del hombre con fuerza.

-Creo que es suficiente Señor French. No voy a tolerar nada más.

Bella y Maurice giraron su rostro al escuchar la sosegada amenaza en la voz del hombre, que parecía que había aparecido de la nada.

-Soy su padre...Gold.

-Sea o no sea su padre, ella es una mujer hecha y derecha y no tiene derecho a tratarla de esta forma. Si no la deja tranquila tendré que pasar a la acción y como sabrá bien, no me gustaría tener que volver a imponer mi postura por tercera vez.-siseó entre dientes mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca del hombre, hasta que escuchó un pequeño e inofensivo crujido.

Gold se separó de él, rodeó por la cintura a Bella y la atrajo hacía su cuerpo. Ella aceptó con gusto su pequeño gesto. Sabía que era un intento de consuelo por las heridas que su padre había hecho en su alma.

Bella respiró hondo. Volvía a sentirse segura entre los brazos de aquel hombre que todo él mundo tomaba por monstruo, cuando en realidad, el mal que él poseía era inocente en comparación con el de otros. Nadie era puro en ningún mundo, todos tenían sus fallos y alguna maldad encerrada en sus corazones. Pero por desgracia, todos sabía apuntar al blanco más fácil. Al ser que en aparecía, parecía un monstruo.

Un monstruo nunca los avisaría de las consecuencias de sus actos y él lo hacía. A pesar de que el precio de Rumpelstilskin fuese elevado, cualquier cosa desdichada que les sucedía, era porque aceptaban los acuerdos sin pensar. Sin hacer caso de sus palabras de que "toda la magia conlleva a un precio"

Sus pensamientos murieron cuando sintió como los labios de Rumpelstilskin se acercaron a su oído, acariciándola con su boca antes de que su aliento saliera de entre sus labios.

-¿Estás bien?- ella tembló por el afecto que acompañaba a aquellas palabras. Algo que solo ella podía sentir y ver fácilmente y que sus palabras no eran capaces de describir. Si el mundo mirase de cerca, podrían oírlo en su voz, percibirlo en sus gestos, en sus miradas, pero ellos no mirarían porque no podían ver a través de lo que sus mentes dictaban. Se sentía afortunada de volver a estar junto a él y agradecida de poder compartir lo que sentían.

Ella elevó su mano, e ignorando las miradas de terror de su padre, la posó en la rasposa barbilla de su amado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que un par de lágrimas se escaparan de entre sus pestañas. La felicidad y el apoyo que sentía con él era abrumador pero, el daño que había hecho su padre, había marcado su corazón con una cicatriz imborrable.

Sin ninguna vergüenza, Rumpelstilskin besó con delicadeza su frente, mientras ella dejó que una pequeña sonrisa iluminara su rostro.

-¿Quieres volver a casa? -susurró él con sus labios aun pegados en la piel blanquecina.

Ella asintió en silencio y dejó que su mano atrapase la suya. Él la alejó de su padre para volver al hogar que compartían.

-Bella. -llamó su padre con aflicción. Ambos giraron sus rostros, él mirándolo con odio, ella revelando tristeza. -Yo...si es posible me gustaría...escuchar todo lo que me he perdido.

Bella sintió como su dolor menguaba al ver la esperanza en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Su padre estaba dispuesto a escuchar para intentar enmendar sus errores. Quizás, con él tiempo podrían llegar a ser una familia de nuevo y quizás, incluso podría llegar a aceptar a Rumpelstilskin. Dudaba de que la muestra de afecto que Rumpelstilskin había mostrado, hubiese ayudado a ver más allá de lo que su padre había creído. Pero era un comienzo.

Rumpelstilskin dirigió su mirada hacia ella y la acercó más contra él. Ladeó su rostro, rozando su mejilla contra su pelo con afecto, como si estuviese animándola a hacer lo que estaba deseando. Él estaba dándole su apoyo e intentando no guiarla hacía lo que él creía que era lo correcto.

Bella besó su mejilla y volvió a mirar a su padre. Asintió silenciosamente, algo que hizo que el viejo noble esbozará una prolongada sonrisa, mientras los veía alejarse por las calles casi desiertas de Storybrooke.

Fin

* * *

**NA: Espero que os haya gustado y que si tenéis tiempo dejéis vuestros pensamientos por aquí. No se cuando terminaré de escribir el siguiente pero ahí anda, entre libros y trabajos poco a poco sale algo. :)**


End file.
